


Call of the Underworld

by JlynCSS



Series: The Guardian Series [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlynCSS/pseuds/JlynCSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan falls victim to the Keeper's plan when she willingly takes the Mark from Richard.  Part 2 of the Guardian Series. Originally posted to FFN Jan. 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _From The Guardian:_

 _Richard held the reigns to his horse loosely as he rode through the quiet valley leading away from Aydindril. He was tired. But it was a good tired. He and Kahlan had made love long into the night and into the early morning hours. Whenever they fell asleep, one would soon be nibbling the other awake._

 _It had been hard to say good-bye, but having shared themselves with each other, and knowing they could be together, changed everything. Tugging at Kahlan's hand he had pulled her behind a stone pillar, away from prying eyes of the stable hands and Greer who had come to see him off. He slipped his hands around her waist, bending to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to ever let him go. "I can't stand the thought of being away from you" she whispered._

 _"I'm always with you." He touched his fingers to her middle. "I'm inside you now Kahlan." He gave a soft kiss to her lips and his fingers moved to his heart "and you're inside me."_

 _"Forever." She said and smiled, stretching up to meet his kiss._

 _He could face anything now. Knowing they could be together and that she was waiting for him made all the difference. Nothing would keep him from finding the Stone, stopping the Keeper and making his way back to her. Nothing._

 _In the dark fog of green, surrounded by wails of the countless dead, Darken Rahl kneeled low, trembling before his Master, his face pressed into the dirt. "Yes, Master. How may I serve you?"_

 _He heard the deep tenor of the Keeper's voice. "I have a task for you, my son. As I knew he would, the Seeker has proved to be hard to stop. I am sending you on a mission for I have found another way to destroy his heart…"_

 

 **Chapter 1**

Richard pulled at the vines covering the stone walls. The compass was pointing directly at it. Each time he tried to veer around it, the signal tone would bring him back to this spot. He turned to Zedd. "What do you make of this, Zedd? Do we start digging?"

The old wizard pulled Richard away by his shoulder and scanned the vine covered wall once more. "I'm… not sure." He held out his hands and closed his eyes. Richard knew he was using magic, trying to feel for clues, for danger. After a few moments, Zedd opened his eyes. "I'm not sensing anything; there's no magical trap waiting to be sprung."

Richard addressed Cara as he pulled at the vines once more. "Go and scout the southern end, see if you can find a way through." With a nod, she set off. As Richard stood pulling at the vines, Zedd gave a wave of his hand, dissolving them under the Seeker's fingers. Richard turned with a startled look and smiled. "Thanks." He glided his hands over the wall, feeling for any lose stones. As he neared the bottom of the wall partially buried in dirt, he noticed a stone protruding more than the others. He pulled free his knife and scraped at the dirt and mud, pulling it loose.

Reaching inside, he found a small leather pouch. He brushed the dirt from it and pulled it open. "It's some sort of a pendant" he said, looking it over and handing it to Zedd.

Kahlan made her way through the streets of Aydindril. Having just finished another arduous meeting of the Council of Confessors, she wanted to get out and breathe some fresh air, try and enjoy what was left of the fading day. She returned the calls of greeting and the waves of those who gathered. Though she had been back more than a month, they acted as if she had just returned yesterday. Her mother had been very much loved by the people and they extended that love to her.

Without really intending it, she found she was nearing the Keep. She looked up at the large ominous structure. It was set away from the center of the city, high upon a hill, standing in a haze of fog. It seemed to groan a breath at her approach.

She looked up to its crenelling, remembering the wizards who once called it home and walked its heights. She headed for the outer gate that sectioned off the grounds from the city's streets.

"My lady, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in there."

Kahlan turned to find Greer not far behind her. "Following me again, Greer?" she smiled warmly at her trusted aide.

He dipped his head and smiled back. "Just doing as the Seeker ordered."

"I spent a lot of time in there when I was a child Greer, I'm not afraid."

The magic of the Keep made most uneasy around it, afraid of falling victim to one of its mystical barriers. His eyes darted from side to side. He was nervous but tried not to show it. "It grows dark now, perhaps it would be better to come back tomorrow?"

Kahlan took a deep breath and acquiesced. She hadn't planned on coming here to begin with; she had just been walking and thinking of Richard, clearing her mind of the days' business. She wasn't afraid, but she could clearly see Greer was uncomfortable. He would feel compelled to follow her, keeping an eye on her, making sure she was protected, just as Richard had asked him to do. She could at least wait until a time when he would be more comfortable in doing so. "All right, Greer. I'll save it for another day."

\---

Having retrieved the pendant, the compass now pointed east again, the route they had been following before being led to the wall. Richard knew if they kept traveling this route they would be near Aydindril in little more than a fortnight. If they made it within a 2 days ride he would go and see Kahlan. He hoped the compass would lead him in her direction.

The others were already asleep and he laid his head down, settling in for the night. Drifting off, barely awake, yet not yet asleep, the hiss from the growing green flame in the campfire pulled him fully awake.

"We meet again, brother." Stepping from the flames, Darken Rahl stood before him.

Richard rushed to his feet, unarmed, his sword just out of reach. "What do you want?" he seethed.

"The same thing you want, brother."

Richard was sarcastic with his reply, "You want to seal the rift and stop the Keeper?"

"No brother. That may be your mission, but what is it you _want_? What you want, I shall _have_." He turned toward the fire. Kahlan's face appeared in the flames.

Richard's jaw clenched. It was hard for him to breathe through the tightness in his chest. He slowly shook his head as rage simmered within.

"You're powerless to stop me brother. You can't kill me; I'm already dead. So unless you find the Stone tonight, I'm afraid you've lost." He took a step closer to him. "How many weeks will it take you to reach her? I can go to her as easily as I've come to you." He tilted his head toward Richard, goading him with a smile, "I can even be there tonight."

Richard's anger erupted. He lunged for him, throwing his arms around Rahl's chest, trying to wrestle him to the ground but could find nothing solid to grab onto. He went right through him and in flash of green and flame, the evil one had vanished.

\---

"I have done as you instructed, my Lord. I have planted the seed of fear in the Seeker's heart." Rahl pressed his face to the dirt. He was naked and kept low to the ground. One must always be submissive in the presence of the Keeper.

The Keeper was a fetid black void in the darkness. Neither human nor animal, his shape something of a screeling, his head like that of a wolf. Dark and foul with short fur that covered his body, long claws where his hands should have been and eyes that flickered a fiery orange. A green haze hung about him with every breath. Though Rahl wanted to please his Lord and do his bidding, he did not want to be near him. The Keeper dripped with evil, bringing excruciating pain to anyone in his presence.

"You have done well, my son. The end of the Seeker has only begun. His fear will soon turn to anguish and torment. Before long he'll be in agony beyond imagining. His quest will be over."

"And the Mother Confessor, my Lord?"

"She'll be at your side, as I've promised."

\---

The walk to the Keep had left a chill in Kahlan's bones and she warmed herself by the burning fireplace in her room. Agatha thought a cup of hot tea would do her mistress well and had gone to get her one. Kahlan waited for her return, rubbing her hands together near the fire for warmth when the flames began to grow larger, spitting and jumping in a strange fog of green.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Startled, Kahlan stepped back from the flames. Goose bumps ran across her skin when she saw Darken Rahl himself step forth.

"It's good to see you again Kahlan."

Kahlan's back stiffened anger rising within her. She remembered Richard describing to her how Rahl had come to him through the campfire the night he left the Keeper's mark. Through clenched teeth she spit out, "What is it you want now?"

"What I've always wanted Kahlan. And this time, I shall have it."

"You're dead. You'll have nothing but an eternity in the Underworld."

"Yes, you're right Kahlan." He moved closer, his words growing louder. "Tell me: How do you feel knowing I'll have Richard with me? Knowing I'll torment and torture him throughout that eternity?"

Kahlan shuddered at the thought. "Richard will destroy you. Once he finds the Stone, and seals the veil, you and the Keeper will be locked away in the Underworld forever. Then, people like Richard will go to the Creator when they die. He won't be subjected to your twisted cruelty."

"That's only if he succeeds, Kahlan…only if he lives long enough. The mark of the Keeper in on him – do you really believe it's just some scar…? Some burned flesh? It's the mark of the _Keeper_ , Kahlan. He's _dying_. Through the mark, the Keeper is slowly bleeding the life from him."

Kahlan shook with the ice racing through her veins. Fear spread though her; her mind racing with thoughts.

"I have an offer for you Kahlan that will spare his life, his endless torment."

"Why?"

"Because there is something I want more."

She shuddered at the thought of any pact with him, but Richard's life, his eternal soul, was at stake. Without thinking she found herself asking "What is it?"

"You would die for the man you love, would you not, Kahlan?"

She stared back at him blankly. Rahl knew the answer to the question; he didn't need to ask it. His thumb and finger slowly traced his lips. "You can take the mark Kahlan. Freeing the man you love from an eternity torment. In exchange for his life, you will join me – in the Underworld…providing me with…pleasure in a most inhospitable place." His twisted smile turned her stomach.

Kahlan shook her head. It was unthinkable.

"Then he will _die_ , Kahlan! And you can spend the rest of your days knowing you were the only one who could have saved him. You'll spend the rest of your life, knowing he is with the Keeper; that the most heinous, despicable acts are being carried out against him! For eternity Kahlan." His voice grew quiet but no less menacing, "Even long after you are dead, still he will suffer."

Kahlan's face was stoic. A single tear slid down her cheek as she contemplated her fate. Richard's fate.

"I've seen the Keeper, Kahlan. He is frightening to behold. It is difficult to remain in his presence for long. Even being dead it's as if he's stealing the breath from your lungs, the very life from your soul. Richard's eternity will be filled with anguish."

Kahlan tried to control her trembling. Richard wouldn't want her to do it. She knew he wouldn't. But she also knew if it were him taking the mark from her, he wouldn't hesitate. Besides, she thought, if Richard was dead, they were all lost. If she took the mark, he would still be able to fight on, and try and put an end to the Keeper and his minions…saving countless others; perhaps even find a way to save her. Without him, it was hopeless…all would be lost.

Kahlan lifted her chin, "Tell me the rest."

Rahl seemed to relax a little, seeing she might actually accept his offer, though he'd had little doubt.

Hurriedly, Kahlan added, "I won't become a Baneling. I won't do the Keeper's bidding."

Rhal shook his head. "You must accept the offer willingly, Kahlan. Once you take the mark Kahlan, you are mine."

"Richard didn't accept it willingly." She didn't try to hide the wrath she felt within.

"His mark was not an exchange." Rahl came close to her, leaning in; his lips hovered just above her temple, leaving a hot trail of breath across her cheek, down to her mouth. Still a breath away from her, he spoke, "The mark has been placed, Kahlan. It demands a soul. In order to free his, you must offer yours, willingly.

Rahl stood up straight. "Willingly Kahlan. That means you must come to me when I call you. Once you bear the mark, your life will slowly bleed from you as it bleeds from Richard now."

Kahlan didn't flinch. "How do I know this isn't some sort of a trick? What if you don't remove the mark from Richard?"

"I'll let you see it with your own eyes." He answered her questioning look, "Magic is a wonderful thing Kahlan, and the Keeper is very powerful…you will know when the mark leaves Richard and comes to you." In a quick stride he was before her again. "What is your answer Kahlan? How much do you love this man?"

 _With all my heart_ she thought. Tears freely streamed down her face now. She remembered Richard's warm smile and gentle eyes, his soft kiss on her skin. She had been so happy knowing they could be together at last. Now, all was lost to her. She would never know his touch again. But she couldn't bear to think of him at the hands of the Keeper. Her blue eyes stared back at him as cold as ice, her lips pulled tight, "I have no choice but to accept your offer."

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Kahlan could see Richard lying on the ground in camp. She was still in her room, but Rahl had called forth the image in the flames of the fireplace in her chamber. Extending an arm toward the flames -- toward Richard, Rahl closed his eyes, beginning to chant. Kahlan gasped when she saw a thousand points of orange light spring to life just above Richard as he lay sleeping, just above the mark on his chest. The tiny countless points slowly mingled and danced, making their way from Richard, through the fire, toward Rahl. Flecks of orange traveled along his fingertips, swirling and twisting along his arm, gathering about his shoulder. He opened his eyes.

 _"Come to me Kahlan."_

Her breath was quick with fear. She watched the lights swirling about Rahl, his neck now awash in their glow. She swallowed passed the lump in her throat and moved toward him. He leaned in close. Searing lips brushed across her collar bone, gliding down to the swell of her breast. Instantly filled with dread, Kahlan fought to contain the screams ripping inside her. Magic seemed to hold her in place. She wanted to run, but couldn't...even if her legs would move; not if she wanted to save Richard. Like a hot iron poker, her skin burned where Rahl's lips touched her, his kiss exuding the dark lust he felt for her. The points of light radiated from his lips swirling about before they coalesced just above her heart. Searing, ripping pain shredded her from within. It was like nothing she had ever felt before and Kahlan threw her head back in an agonizing scream, falling to her knees, weeping at the pain she felt within.

With a voice as black as death itself, Rahl whispered, "You belong to me, now Kahlan Amnell."

In a sudden rush, Kahlan felt the horror of what she'd done. She fell forward on her hands, pulling in choking breaths. The violation she felt was no less than if Rahl had stripped her clothes and defiled her then and there.

Tingles of fear ran through her body. What had she done? She lifted her tearstained face to the fire and saw Richard's sleeping image. "Please forgive me" she whispered before she collapsed in sobs.

\---

Richard awoke with a start. A sense of dread raced through him. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones.

The trio had stopped briefly for sleep and to rest the horses as they made their way for Aydindril after Richard had shared with Zedd and Cara Rahl's message about Kahlan.

"What is it boy?" Zedd asked.

Richard ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure. Something's different." He couldn't shake the awful feeling of foreboding. And then he realized. He slowly peeled back his shirt, revealing the smooth, clear skin of his chest.

Cara spoke the obvious, "The mark is gone."

Richard's eyes went to hers, then Zedd's. He didn't know what to make of it, but something told him it was a dreadful sign. He broke out in a cold sweat. He rushed to his feet, "We need to go."

Zedd didn't move. His arms rested on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. "Richard, I think you need to see Shota."

"Shota! Zedd, I need to get to Kahlan."

The wizard stood and took Richard by his shoulders. "You know Shota can be useful. She has visions. She can see what others can't. She's told me of them. I think you need to see her."

Richard brushed passed him, readying his horse's saddle. "You know how I feel about Shota and her visions." The only thing Richard cared about now was getting to Kahlan. He didn't have time for Shota and her prophecies.

"It's about Kahlan."

His grandson stiffened, hands halting their movement. Afraid to ask but needing to know, Richard whispered tightly, "What is it?" He stood frozen, unable to move. He could feel the wizard's eyes on him and finally, slowly, turned to face him.

Zedd was reluctant to admit what he had been concealing all this time. "She said she had a foretelling of the white rose and spoke it to me in a rhyme:

Richard was skeptical, but if it concerned Kahlan he wanted to hear it.

 _"For the rose of white there is much dread,_

 _when her true love's mark at last is shed;_

 _For she shall bear with a kiss unfurled,_

 _the spawn of the Lord of the Underworld"_

Richard shook with a million pin pricks running down his spine. Ice flowed through his veins.

Hands clenched at his sides, his face twitched in anger. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

Zedd tried to explain, just as he had kept Shota's prophecy about naming a new Seeker, he didn't want to needlessly terrify them with this. But now that Richard's mark had in deed been _'shed'_ , he thought it was time. If only he could go back and do things differently.

Richard had heard enough. They were wasting time. Time Kahlan didn't have. "Go. You and Cara both go to Aydindril. Do _whatever you need_ to protect Kahlan." His emphasis making it clear they could not fail.

Agaden Reach was between them and Aydindril. He would stop only long enough to see if Shota could provide some help, some insight, on how to keep Kahlan safe.

\---

Kahlan pulled aside the collar of her dress and looked again into the mirror. The mark left upon her was not a handprint as it had been on Richard. Instead, she could clearly see the impression of two lips, seared into her skin, just below her collarbone, above her heart. The dread of not knowing what it truly meant filled her. She had fully expected to wake up in the Underworld; to be forced to do unimaginable things...but Rahl had left her that night after burning the mark upon her. She was grateful he'd vanished, leaving her to cry alone in anguish.

\---

Richard was on edge at being in Agaden Reach. Though she had proved helpful in the past, he never fully trusted Shota. He stood before her now, next to the huge stone water basin that sat atop an equally massive pedestal.

He had come demanding answers, but all she would tell him was that he needed to see what she would show him. She chanted over the magic waters, gliding her fingertips through it, breaking up the surface.

As the water began to settle, Richard saw the face of Darken Rahl. He stiffened when he recognized where Rahl was: Kahlan's room.

Richard heard his evil brother's voice, _"Come to me, Kahlan."_ Kahlan's face showed no emotion as she went and stood before him. Rahl took her shoulders in his hands and kissed her neck, slow and seductive. Expressionless, Kahlan didn't move.

Richard looked away, his nostrils flaring with anger. "Enough Shota, what's the meaning behind this?"

"You must see it Richard. If you are to stop it, you must see."

"I won't. I understand what you're trying to do. I don't need to see it."

"I don't think you _do_ understand. Don't close your eyes to what awaits you Richard...to what awaits her."

He didn't move, didn't blink as he slowly simmered in anger.

Her words were sudden and forceful, "Are you prepared to fight the Keeper, Richard?" She took a breath, trying to calm her voice. "You must _see_ , you must _feel_ the rage, if you are to have any chance at defeating him."

He felt rage. His jaw was clenched with it now, though his flat tone belied his emotions, "I feel the rage, Shota."

"Not enough. Not like you will after seeing this." She cast out her hand. A force surrounded Richard, holding him in place. He tried to move but couldn't. "You _must_ see it Richard." He tried to turn his head, close his eyes, but it was no use. Shota would have her way in this.

She trailed her fingers once more through the magic waters and stepped back from the dais.

All too clearly, as the ripples settled on the surface, Richard could see a sweaty, naked Rahl on top of a horrified Kahlan, her legs spread wide by the weight of him. In horror, he watched as Rahl thrust into her, brutally and violently. His vile hands painfully clenched at her breasts as he held himself above her, weighing heavily on her, stealing her breath -- each thrust forcing more air out of her lungs. He panted over her like a wild animal, his long hair swinging wildly as he moved.

Richard tried frantically to break free of her magic. "Shota _please_ ," he begged. She ignored his plea.

Kahlan's head was turned toward him. He could see her beautiful face clenched in a grimace, soaked with tears as she quietly sobbed. She clutched at the bedding, balling it into her fists, as if that might somehow relieve her pain.

Richard's stomach coiled in knots. His breathing was ragged. He tried with every ounce of him to break free of Shota's hold. It was all so real. He could hear Rahl's heavy breathing filling the air; his wanton grunting as he delighted in his violent assault. Tears streamed down Richard's face.

So forceful was Rahl's violation, Kahlan's body inched across the bed with his every thrust, making her cry out in torment.

Richard twisted in agony trying break free. Rage boiled within. Wrath shook his bones.

Through his torment, he heard Rahl telling Kahlan how much he knew she was enjoying him. As Kahlan's sobs grew louder, Rahl's thrusts grew faster, harder. Finally, raising himself up, he gave a loud grunt of satisfaction and with his final push, held himself deep inside her as he released his seed. "That's for you Richard," he panted, letting out a small victory cry.

Richard's wrath exploded in madness. In a rage of fury, he let out a roar and broke through the spell, lunging at the stone basin. His violence sent it crashing to the cold, hard floor. Water sloshed everywhere, soaking the ground, soaking him. He hurled the giant broken shards through the air, smashing them against stone walls, expending his rage, before finally falling exhausted to his knees. His heart beat so he couldn't breathe. Richard flopped to his side in the water, choking in agony, his guttural cries filling the air, tears streaming down his face.

Shota felt compassion for his misery. "You can prevent this Richard, now that you have seen." She kneeled down next to him and touched his shoulder. She could feel his shaking under her hand. "You must stay strong Richard. Kahlan needs you."

Shota's words were like a small beacon of light to his lost mind, calling him back. She was right; Kahlan did need him, now more than ever.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Soaked in the water from the stone basin, Richard forced himself to his feet. Panting heavily and trying to regain his composure, he shook uncontrollably, from cold or from fear he didn't know or care.

" _Why_ , Shota?"

The witch woman saw his trembling and felt a tug of compassion for him. She waved a hand and Richard was suddenly dry, comforting warmth spreading over him. "Darken Rahl wants his seed in the world," she answered. "But if you give the Keeper what he wants, you can keep this from happening."

He would give anything. "And what does the Keeper want?"

"I can't answer that Richard. Only you can. I do know that the power of the pendant you now carry will help you find the answer."

Richard nodded his understanding and hung his head in exhaustion, spent from the tumult of emotions.

\---

Zedd and Cara had finally arrived in Aydindril and Kahlan shared with them all that had happened. Zedd told her of Shota's foretelling of the white rose, telling her the rhyme he had told to Richard. Now she understood. She was being allowed to live so she could bear a child. Kahlan trembled with the thought. She was desperate to see Richard. She needed to feel his arms around her, to hear his voice. She was terrified to tell him what she'd done; more than that -- she was afraid of what might happen before he reached her.

Aside from Zedd and Cara, no one else knew of Rahl's visit. Kahlan kept the mark concealed with a more modest dress; still a white Confessor's dress, but with a neckline just high enough to cover it.

Zedd was spending all of his time in the Wizard's Keep searching the many books there for clues in their search for the Stone of Tears.

But the Mord'Sith never left her side. "You don't have to stay with me Cara."

Cara knew the Mother Confessor was trying to be strong, but she had first hand knowledge of Rahl's power and depravity. At least from when he was alive. She imagined it could only be worse now, now that he roamed the Underworld and had absolutely nothing to lose. Her reply was matter-of-fact, "He _will,/i > come for you."_

Kahlan wasn't sure how Cara thought she could protect her from the dead, but she was glad to have her company just the same. She'd never felt more alone in her life. Even after Dennee's death when she'd had to travel alone through the Boundary. Cara's presence brought a small bit of comfort.

\---

Richard stormed through the Confessor's palace, bent on finding Kahlan. Long strides carried him down the cavernous hallways, his heavy footfalls echoing as he made his way for her room. He was impatient to see her and make sure she was alright. Anxiety gnawed at him. Where were Zedd and Cara? Why wasn't anyone around? Richard burst through the door to her room without warning. A startled Agatha greeted him.

"Where's Kahlan?" he demanded, hotly.

The wild look in his eye sent her back a step. "She had a meeting of the Confessor's Council. She's in the Council Hall."

Richard quickly made his way for the Council chamber. He took the outer promenade, the same route he and Kahlan had walked together when they'd first come to Aydindril. Her white dress caught his eye. She wasn't in the Hall; she was in the palace garden. Richard felt tears of relief sting his eyes at seeing her. As he approached the garden gate he saw Cara keeping watch from a distance. Their eyes met and she gave a curt nod. His tension eased seeing Cara was protecting her.

Kahlan looked absently over the fauna in front of her, lost deep in thought, not noticing Richard's approach when he came up close behind her.

Richard couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. He just stood staring at her, soaking her in. Kahlan finally seemed to sense his presence and turned. She instantly threw her arms around his neck, "Richard!"

He pulled her up into his arms, holding tight, his face buried in her hair. Kahlan clung to him, desperately needing his strong presence. Her feet barely touched the ground as they held to each other, feeling the other's warmth.

Finally, Richard spoke. "I'm glad you're alright," her whispered. "I was so worried about you." He kissed her lips, her cheek, along her jaw, assuring himself she was safe.

Kahlan lost all comprehension at the feel of his arms around her, at his soft lips on her skin.

Richard's kiss grew insistent with the relief of finding her safe. His lips traveled her face and along neck. Gentle fingers pulled at the collar of her dress so he could better taste her warm softness.

He suddenly froze, his tone dark. "What is this?" Though he asked, he already knew. Staring at the marred flesh above her breast he stiffened, standing tall to squarely look in her eyes, his words more forcefully demanding, "What is this, Kahlan?"

How could she tell him? Would he ever forgive her for what she'd done?

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

In the library of the palace, Kahlan and Cara were helping Richard and Zedd sift through numerous books the wizard had pulled from the Keep. It had been many years since he'd been there, but he knew where the volumes pertaining to the Stone of Tears were kept. He hoped they would shed some light on their quest to find it and had been pouring over them since his arrival.

But Kahlan was finding it hard to concentrate on the books she'd been given. She kept thinking of the look on Richard's face when she'd told him what she'd done. He'd known instantly at seeing the mark on her and had struggled through his tears when she'd confirmed it. _"Why, Kahlan?"_ The agony she's seen in those warm, brown eyes tore at her heart. She'd held his face tenderly in her hands, _"I couldn't bear the thought of you suffering at the hands of the Keeper."_ Despair had overtaken his features as he dug his fingers deep into her shoulders. _"How do I bear it Kahlan? How do I-"_ unable to continue, he'd pulled her tight against him burying his face in her hair, shuddering in her arms. He knew there were nightmares he couldn't even begin to imagine that the Keeper would inflict upon her.

So great was his fear for her, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. She went no where without him, nor he without her. They were together now, searching for help in the books from the Wizard's Keep.

Richard had several of the volumes that were in the text only the Seeker could read. He pulled the oil lamp he and Zedd shared a little closer as he tried to study. Like Kahlan, he too, was finding it difficult to concentrate. As angry as he was that she would sacrifice herself for him, he understood it. He would do the same for her. How could he expect her love to be any less? Still, if one of them was destined to suffer eternity at the hands of the Keeper, it would _not_ be her.

But it was seeing the imprint of Rahl's lips on Kahlan's skin that truly filled him with rage. He remembered Shota’s vision and struggled to contain his wrath. He found it nearly impossible to think, filled with the dread of knowing all Rahl need do is call to her and she would be gone. How did he fight that? His only hope was to seal the rift before that happened. Determined, he went back to studying.

As the afternoon wore on, Richard closed his book and looked up at Zedd. Speaking quietly, he shot a glance at Kahlan and Cara ensuring they were out of earshot. "How is it possible Zedd…having Rahl's child? He's dead."

The wizard spoke just as quietly. "The Keeper is very powerful, Richard. While the veil is torn he is capable of great destruction." He made his voice even lower, "She willingly took the mark. She can be called to the Underworld at any time. It's possible he would send her back as a Baneling until the child is born."

His words were unthinkable to Richard. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to relieve some of the tension. He had to find a way to stop this, to undo what had been done. It didn't seem like it could get any worse…but with a sinking feeling he realized it could. Much worse.

Zedd went on, "Once the child is born, he can call her back to the Underworld again. I don't know much about the dark spirits, but I have no doubt, while she bears the mark and the veil is torn, if the Keeper wants her to bear Rahl's offspring, she will. We _must_ find the Stone."

Richard's eyes slid to Kahlan. She was his life. The very thought of her at the hands of Rahl, or worse, the Keeper, reignited the anger of Shota's vision. Slowly it started to creep back into him. He'd never felt anger like that before. He'd been mad with rage. Maybe Shota was right. Maybe he needed to see that vision. He had no doubt, had the Keeper himself been there when he'd broken free of Shota's magical hold, he would have killed him with his bare hands.

\---

With a gentle rub of his shoulder's Kahlan encouraged Richard to come to bed. They had retired to her room so she could get some rest, while he continued reading. Zedd and Cara had rooms right near Kahlan's and had gone to bed just a short while ago. Richard pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. "You go ahead, I want to finish this part, it's about the pendant and I think it could be helpful. I'll come soon."

Kahlan kissed the top of his head and lay down on the bed. Her eyes drifting closed as she watched him read.

Richard finally climbed onto bed next to Kahlan, pulling a blanket over them and holding her close to him. It felt good to have her in his arms. She stirred and rolled to face him, putting a hand to his cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, "Me t—"

 _"Come to me, Kahlan"_ rang a familiar, dark voice.

Icy fingers of fear gripped Richard's heart. Panic overtook him as he held tight to Kahlan. His eyes darted about the room searching for the threat -- he could hear Rahl, but he couldn't see him.

Kahlan, in nearly a trancelike state, tried to rise.

 _"NO!"_ Franticly, Richard gripped her tighter.

An eerie luminescence filled the far corner of the room, the green haze slowly revealing Darken Rahl. His eyes were intent on the Confessor. "Come to me Kahlan."

Kahlan pulled emotionless from Richard's grip. He grappled to keep hold of her but something hindered him, allowing her to escape. He was no match for Rahl's magic. "Zedd! Cara!" he called for help.

"It's no use brother. You have lost what you treasure most." A thin smile came to his lips. "And I have won."

The wizard and Mord'Sith rushed into the room just in time to see Rahl vanish in a mist of green. In that same instant, Kahlan fell lifeless into Richard's arms.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Kahlan's eyes flew open trying to grasp her surroundings as she pulled sharp breaths into her lungs. After what felt like plummeting through a black abyss, she'd slammed to a halt. Her senses were overwhelmed; it was hard to take it all in. Her nostrils were flooded with the stench of rotting decay and sulfur. She was under something…no, some _one_. She pushed at the bodies pressing in on her, rolling them off her. Naked and covered in dirt, she tried to gain her bearings, fear threatening to consume her.

"Welcome to the Underworld, Kahlan."

Rahl stood before her on a small stone platform, just outside the mass of writhing bodies.

Kahlan curled onto her side, shielding herself as best she could from his lustful glare.

"Don't be shy, Kahlan. You and I are going to soon be _very_ close."

She pulled from somewhere deep within herself, forcing herself to remain calm. She raised her chin in defiance, "Only by the hand of the Keeper. I have the same disdain for you in death as I had in life."

The hiss of an ominous voice from some great unseen void echoed out: "Send her to me, my son." The fear on Rahl's face told Kahlan whose voice it was. Rahl did not look pleased, but he could not disobey.

No longer concerned with her nakedness, Kahlan stood stone still, too terrified to move. She knew the beast before her was the Keeper himself. He exuded evil. Pain emanated from his being: she could feel it in her bones, aching. Burning. She wanted to turn away so she wouldn't have to look into its fiery eyes but she was transfixed. Short black hair covered the beast's towering skeletal frame. Kahlan was not fooled by its sickly, emaciated appearance. It radiated power. The thing moved closer, its hot, fetid breath on her face. It rose high above her sending a single tear slipping down her cheek. Unable to make her feet move but desperate to put some distance between herself and the revolting being in front of her, Kahlan dropped to her knees.

The creature did the same.

Crouching on all fours, it let out a low rumble of a lustful growl. Like a screeling stalking its prey, the black body slinked closer. Unable to flee, Kahlan leaned back on her haunches as the thing skulked over her. Fear gripped at her throat, choking off her air. The beast kept coming, forcing her flat onto her back, pinning her to the ground. Clawing at the dirt, Kahlan tried to burrow deeper into it. The beast's claw-like fists were on either side of her, trapping her where she lay. She had no where else to go. The snout of its wolf-like head nudged at her neck scratching her with its coarse, dark fur. The green mist of its putrid breath hung in her face. Kahlan tried, but could not contain a small cry of panic.

The creature liked that.

It hovered over her, its raspy breathing now a slow, heavy pant. Orange eyes stared into Kahlan’s just a whisper away from hers. She agonized over what it was going to do to her. After what seemed an eternity, a long, thin tongue, more like a serpent’s than a wolf’s, flicked from its mouth to taste her. Kahlan’s stomach lurched at feeling the rough scrape of it on her skin. It slithered where it pleased, burning like fire wherever it touched. "I am not the firssst," it hissed, its scorching tongue twitching about her.

Choked with fear, tears streamed down Kahlan's face, falling to the dirt below. She felt the fur of the beast's legs press against her thighs, forcing them apart. She tried to scream but could make no sound. Her mind grappled to remember Richard, her reason for doing this. Too terrified to even call his name she simply waited for the end. _Dear spirits, please…let it be over soon._

\---

Richard quickly laid Kahlan's lifeless body on the bed. He needed to move fast. He hoped he understood what he'd read in the book. If he was wrong, they were both dead, and the Keeper would have her forever.

Gripping tight to his sword, Richard went to the table where he'd left the book, glancing down at it one last time. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the pendant and hung it around his neck. The square, inky black stone fixed to a dark leather thong lay over his own tooth pendant. He gave Cara a pointed look. His tone left no room for argument, "Kahlan first." She gave a quick nod of understanding. Zedd looked from one to the other, not sure what to make of it.

Richard slipped his hand to the knife at his waist, pulling free the blade, plunging it deep into his own heart.

"Nooo!" His grandfather watched helpless as Richard dropped to the floor, dead.

Richard had known it was the only way. If Cara had used her Ageil, Zedd would hold her responsible. He didn't want that, especially if something went wrong. This was entirely his decision.

\---

Kahlan closed her eyes, wanting to fight, knowing it was hopeless. She had willingly traded her soul for Richard's and at any moment the Keeper would take her as his own. How could this be happening? It was too vile to even contemplate. She realized this was his plan all along, using Rahl to get to her. How could she have been so blind? The Mother Confessor was to bear the Keeper’s offspring. How utterly frightening. The creature readied to take her, pressing its weight against her chest and the realm of the Underworld was filled with an unearthly roar.

But it wasn't the Keeper's.

Richard’s world went white with fury, the strength of it unlike he had ever known. He was complete annihilation unleashed. With an explosion of wrath and flashing steel, the Keeper was obliterated, thrown clear of Kahlan and cleanly severed in half, the Seeker's raging form standing over him.

But as quickly as he’d been slain, the still writhing and shrieking beast began to reform back into a whole, rising up, stronger than ever. Orange fire flared in his eyes and they settled on Kahlan. He would have what he wanted.

Never taking his eyes from the beast, Richard slipped a strong hand under Kahlan's arm and slid her behind him.

Gripping his sword tightly in both his hands, Richard's chest heaved with his every breath. He called on every ounce of rage he'd ever felt. The fury he felt at Shota's vision was a dim comparison to what coursed through him now. Wrath like never before flashed in his eyes, dark with fury. The black stone of the pendant hanging around his neck now ablaze with the same green cast of the Underworld, shining out like a beacon.

He was poised, ready to strike. Ready to take on the Keeper himself. "Dance with me Death."

Kahlan watched in horror as the beast roared and leapt through the air...and then she was gone; hurtling up through the abyss toward the light.

She was suddenly gasping for breath. Opening her eyes she found Zedd and Cara leaning over her. It didn't take her long to figure out what was happening. At seeing Richard's lifeless body lying next to her on the bed, she commanded Cara, "Give him the breath of life!"

Cara reached over and folded down the collar of Kahlan's dress, revealing the scar of Rahl's lips on her chest. "Not until the mark is gone."

Fear for Richard forced Kahlan to action. In an instant, her grip was tight around the Mord'Sith's throat. "Do it _now_." She was second's away from releasing her deadly power into her.

Cara didn't flinch. Her demeanor remained cool and determined. "Richard knew Rahl would come for you. He told me if that happened he wouldn't let you go alone. He didn't know what he was going to do, he was hoping to find something in the books, but he commanded me not to give him the breath of life until the mark on you is gone."

Kahlan's grip remained fixed as she weighed Cara's words. Richard's life hung in the balance.

Cara's green eyes glared back her. "You're not the only one willing to die for him."

Kahlan knew the truth of that. She released her grip. "Two minutes."

\---

Lost to the fury, Richard hacked away at the Keeper. He had learned from the books of the Wizard's Keep about the magic behind the pendant. Without the Stone of Tears, he didn't have the power to stop the Keeper, but it did provide him with a measure of protection. It drew strength from the rage of the one who wore it, much like the Sword of Truth. With that strength, it drew power from the Underworld turning it back against itself, helping to protect him. It also allowed him to enter the Underworld as he was in life, clothed, with his sword.

A hot burst of flame spewed forth from the beast's mouth, threatening to devour Richard in its heat, but the brilliant light of the pendant shielded him, sending the fire back upon the Keeper, leaving him wailing in agony. The beast rose up on its hind legs, smoke rising from its singed fur. It hissed with anger and disbelief, "You wear the Pendant of Life!"

Richard knew that not only did the pendant help protect him here in the Underworld, but whoever wore it would be protected from the life bleeding magic of the Keeper's mark. To the Keeper, it would be very valuable.

Richard made him the offer he'd come here for. "Remove your mark from Kahlan and I'll give you the pendant."

"You wish it were that simple, Seeker. Once the mark is placed it can't just be removed. It needs a soul. You must pick whose soul you are willing to condemn."

"You are the one who has placed the mark, I condemn no one. If a soul is required to take it from her, I offer mine."

Richard knew the beast couldn't leave the mark upon him while he was protected by the pendant. He had no choice but to risk it. Slowly, he reached for the thong around his neck and placed it on the ground in front of him.

Richard cried out in agony at the mark once again being placed on him. He fell to all fours, panting from the pain. He gripped his fingers around the pendant as it lay in the dirt and pushed himself to stand. Dangling from his fingers, he held it out to the Keeper.

The Keeper slowly made his way for him. "Your love has cost you greatly. You have made an unwise bargain."

As the beast reached to take the pendant from his hand, Richard felt the sudden pull of being torn from the world of the dead.

Before he even knew what was happening, he was greeted by Kahlan, Zedd and Cara as he sucked in the sweet air of the living.

\---

Alone now in Kahlan's room, they lay together on her bed, drawing comfort from each other's warm embrace. Richard had so feared what might happen to her he was unable to even form words. Kahlan kissed his tears. "I'm alright Richard. We're together now." His strong arms moved up her back to hold her more tightly, to prove she was really there, safe in his arms.

They lay quietly as Richard undid two of her buttons, gently pulling at the fabric of her dress. He needed to see for himself. His fingers lightly explored her flesh, relief washing over him at seeing the mark was in fact gone. He pressed his mouth to her smooth skin, taking comfort in just holding her tight. They couldn't seem to get close enough. The demand brought on more out of need than desire, Richard wrapped his legs around her, keeping her as close to him as possible, wanting to protect her. Their fingers buried deep in the other's hair they clung to one another.

His words were loving but adamant, "Never do that again Kahlan. Don't ever offer yourself for me." His emotions welling up inside him, he gripped her tight around the neck kissing her firmly before hugging her gently to him. "I'd rather spend an eternity in torment than have you spend one minute in that nightmare. Promise me."

Kahlan clearly saw the agony that gripped him. She wrapped her arms lovingly around his head, cradling him to her. "I promise Richard." Only then did he start to calm. His mouth sought hers pulling her into a deep kiss. A kiss that assured him they were together and safe. A kiss that showed just how deeply he loved her and that he would do anything for her. A kiss that said, for her, he would go to the Underworld and back.

 **The End**

Thanks for reading! Hope you'll read the next story in this series: Forfeit


End file.
